


Dying Seems Like a Mercy...

by StrayKatgirl



Series: When Dyings Not an Option [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Countries Using Human Names, End of the World, F/M, Hutt is Australia reincarnated, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Some Fantasy, They are all monsters, Wy is the main character, Wy is thirteen going on three hundred, cryo chambers, evolution at its best, lots of people are dead, not all characters actually show up, not much, some are just mentioned, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world ended. Humans evolved into what some call 'monsters.' And then, an unevolved human was found, hidden in the debris of Sydney. Marie Martin isn't about to let grownups decide what to do with her. So, she runs away with a Bloodsucker who reminds her eerily of her older brother and makes a little band of misfits along the way. What could go wrong? You had to ask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Changing and the Memories of the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some background knowledge about what the classes are:  
> Bloodsuckers: Basically vampires, only live in Australia and New Zealand and will eat any loners and/or animal’s blood they can find.
> 
> Sea Dwellers: They have gills and webs between their fingers and toes, live on (improved) Sealand.
> 
> Sirens: They can ensnare others with their singing to do their will and live in Austria.
> 
> Lightning Users: They can absorb and redirect electricity from any source, based in Sweden.
> 
> Wing-Ed: have wings like birds, usually only large enough to carry themselves and small children, live in Italy.
> 
> Wolfmen: Part wolf, part man, have instincts, fur, and smelling capacity ofwolf, everything else is human. Love in South Canada (aka America)

No one knew how the world had ended. They just knew that it had. History was sorted into three categories: the Before, During, and After. The Before was peaceful, nothing wrong except the corruptness of governments. Heaven, if you will. During was just hell. People dying, whole countries sinking, volcanoes erupting, mass epidemics. The After was… well, the After was Purgatory. The human race had survived by going into cryo chambers to wait it out. When the catastrophes were over, they emerged. And they began building communities.  
The former micro nation of Sealand expanded it’s fort and welcomed any and all refugees. America became known as South Canada, because it had become a frozen wasteland. Italy and Austria rose as farm nations. The micro nation of Ladonia took over the land of Sweden and started to try and make technology that would work in this world. In Australia and New Zealand the landscape may have been unaffected by the catastrophe, but the same could not be said for the animals.  
As time went on, the human race evolved. Those in Sealand learned to live in water, South Canada grew fur to keep themselves warm, Italians learned to fly, Austrians learned the power of persuasion, Ladonia could harness the lightning, and the people down under acquired a taste for blood. The human race lived on, forever changing, yet never trying to make their world better. Not for three hundred years. Not until a single, unopened, cryo chamber was found, and the girl inside changed everything.  
_________________________________________________  
Marie Martin, a thirteen year old school girl in Australia, had never realized why the “Apocalypse” was important until her cousin died. Toby had been in England when they had gotten news that it had sunk. His name had not been on the survivors list. (It was so short, hardly two hundred, oh god, oh god-) After that, her older brother Jett had begun making preparations. Readying the cryo chambers, gathering food. Even then, the severity still hadn’t fully reached her until it was too late.

The day Australia fell was Jett’s birthday. She had gotten him a new shirt (his old one was stained with blood, so much blood, too much, too much-) The sirens had gone off and he hadn’t hesitated. He grabbed her around the middle and practically flew down the stairs, her ears ringing and her throat already beginning to close up. She had screamed as something hit the roof, blocking them in the basement. The lights had been so bright, brighter than usual, why was it so bright it shouldn’t be like this.  
Jett had had set her down, wiping away her tears and quickly kissing her on the forehead. He had whispered calming words (it was alright, I’m right here, I’m not going to leave you, I promise.) as he strapped her in the chamber. Just before he could get in his own, the roof caved, burying him under debris. She had screamed and cried and begged, Get up big brother, get up! Now isn’t the time for games, please! You promised, now GET UP! As the cryo chamber filled with the gases that would put her to sleep, she whispered out one final thing. I wont forget you Big Brother. I promise.

And so she slept, the debris damaging her chamber so that while the rest of humanity moved on, she lay sleeping, her dreams plagued with the sight of her only family, dying again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again

Until, eventually, one Bloodsucker went digging. And found a treasure he had not expected.

 


	2. Authors Note: IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important updates about this fic and the AU

**Hey guys, Straykatgirl here! I am putting this fic on hiatus. I know, "Ugh, now it'll never be updated now!" However, there is a reason I'm putting this on hiatus. I have thought more in depth about this AU and realized if I do it a bit differently, I can show off what I want not only sooner, but better. So, I will be writing a new fanfiction, about the later years, after everything that would have happened here. I am not taking this down because I _WILL_ come back to this. It's just going to turn into a prequel. I don't want to say too much about what's changing, or any spoilers about the new fic, but I will tell you two _little_ things:**

 

**Wing-ED are now called Enjels (Thanks Pocket Mirror, for the idea)**

**The new fic is through Kugelmugel's POV**

 

 

**So, yeah! Keep a look out, and I hope you won't miss this too much.**

**Also, I have drawings of this AU as well! They will be posted on my personal tumblr, q1ieg98n, so you can check that out for those.**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
